Hell on Earth
by No.1 Tigger
Summary: This story has been changed/ A child born of death and disease has found a way to control his powers, but at what cost, he was taken in by a dark guild and injected with a modified Lacrima made to create a third generation dragon slayer, without the experience of being taught by a dragon. what will be his fate.
1. Chapter 1, dark guild

_Okay I am changing the story a bit, I hope its better. I have changed basically the whole story due to my previous lack of understanding of the story I will do my best, but I need support from you, my readers._

_Hell on earth_

Chapter 1

Shi no ryū's POV

Hell on earth started the day I was born, with my first breath I killed my mother and father. The villagers at first took me in, I was held in the elder's cabin for two days when the first villager came down with an illness, then two more that same day by the end of the week everyone in the village was struck by this strange illness, and the crops had failed.

Third person POV

Two days later a traveler entered the village looking to trade and he found it abandoned, he looked into the first house and found two bodies lying in the bed as if asleep. He used magic to find the cause of their strange deaths and found a black energy surrounding them. A trail of black energy lead him into each house ending at the elder's home.

He walked into the cabin and found a small child in a crib shrouded in the black energy, the energy slowly seeping out of the baby and into the ground. He looked closer at the ground around him and saw that it was thick with the blackness. He whispered, "The harbinger of death." He drew out a dagger and prepared to stab the child, the child turned its head and the traveler saw pure innocence in the child's face. He decided to spare the child and try to raise it as his own.

He made a carrier out of the blanket and carried the child out of the town and into the forest a mile away from the village. As he walked he saw that the plants around him wilted, He carried the child deep into the forest to a cabin. In this cabin he examined the child more closely and found a birthmark on his right shoulder in the shape of a dragon, he smiled and said, "Your name shall be Shi no ryū."

Shi no ryū's POV

The Traveler cared for me for a year in that cabin before he came down with an illness, the same one that took the lives of the villagers. The forest around the cabin was now a desolate Ashland, the remnants of the forest for a mile around the cabin was a black ash.

One day not long after The Traveler came down with the illness a group of people came to the cabin. The leader knocked broke open the door to find a child of one year old sitting on the floor staring at him while a man sat in a chair behind him watching him play. The person who broke down our door turned to the man and said, "We have been sent by the Magic Council to investigate the cause of this forests destruction around your cabin."

The traveler said, I am not sure myself but whatever did it is starting to take a toll on me now as well, I was struck by the illness that effected the land but until recently was able to stave it off due to the magic in my body. The child here seems to be immune to it since he was born with the virus."

The strange man who had burst into our home said, "Then I shall take this child and we shall find the cause of this disaster."

"I can't let you do that, no matter who you are, or why you're here."

"If you don't comply we shall take the child by force."

The traveler stood up and stepped over me and said, "You won't take one step closer to my child."

The man who broke down the door slammed his fist into the traveler's chest and sent him into the back wall. I struggled to my feet and said, "dnt ou dre och im." (Don't you dare touch him.)

The man smiled and said, "Isn't that cute the child want to fight now." The man took a step toward me, anger flared through me and I unleashed my powers on him and his men who had followed their leader into our home. All five of them were dissolved in less the two minutes.

I stumbled over to where the traveler was laying on the floor and he stared at me and coughed holding his stomach. I placed my hands on him and he flinched away from me. I used the same power that I had on the others to draw out his pain and illness, in so doing I drew out all of my energy that had seeped into him.

He had had his eyes squeezed shut in anticipation of his death, when it didn't come, but instead was replaced by a soothing feeling he opened his eyes and said, "Are you a gift or a curse." I contemplated that with my whole one year of life and shook my head not fully understanding what he had said.

The next day we left and for a year we traveled from town to town, not staying in one place for more than a day, just enough time to rest and eat then we were off again on our next adventure. Through it all he told me stories about his better days, when he was young and crazy. I slowly developed better speech patterns and mastered the ability to walk. We mostly stayed in caves, and in tents.

Then one day he came down with the illness again, he tried to hide it but I could see through his guise and asked, "Want me to try to heal you again?"

He shook his head and said, "Shino I wouldn't ask you to do that." You need to save your energy one day you might need it."

One year later the illness took his life, I was so filled with grief that I unleashed my powers full blast consuming the town we were staying in and the forest around it for three miles. After two days of lying on the ground where the inn used to be I got up and walked away, my powers weak and depleted.

After a month my powers were at their height again and the radius of my influence was back to four miles. I never stayed in one place, constantly on the move. I never stayed at an inn again and tried to avoid towns and villages all together.

Two years later I walked into a large city filled with people and walked into an inn, the innkeeper saw me in my rags and approached me. She took care of me for three days, she clothed me and fed me and let me stay in her room for free. at the beginning of the forth day I was sitting at a table devouring my breakfast as if I had never eaten before and a man walked in.

He saw me and gasped he said, "So the legends were true, the devil has taken on the form of a child." He walked toward me and said, "BOY!"

I looked up and said, "Yes?"

This startled him, he said, "I will end your life before you end the life of this whole city."

The innkeeper said, "Step away from that child right now!"

He spun around and said, "I am a mage from the Magic Council, and I have been searching for this child for five years, he has taken the lives of countless people, and if you don't stand down now I will half to detain you."

I set down my fork and stood up out of my chair I said, "Step away from her NOW!"

He spun around and said, "Or what are you going to do?"

"I will protect the nice lady like I protected my father four years ago."

"Oh? And what did you do? Huh?"

"I took the lives of the Council mages who hurt my father."

"Oh? And where is your father now I would like to speak to him."

Misery filled me and I said, "My father has been dead for the last two years."

Shock filled his eyes and he said, "Do you mean to tell me that two years ago, that incident was because your father died?"

"Do you mean the town I destroyed, well then yes that would be the cause."

The innkeeper looked scared and said, "You two should leave."

I nodded and headed for the door, the council mage followed me into the street and said, "I'm still going to kill you."

I smiled and said, "I would welcome death, I turned to him and got down on my knees offering myself to him.

I watched as he crafted a sword out of magic and swung it at me, the sword stopped suddenly. I looked into his eyes and saw the hesitation and in that moment he was tackled by a group of men. Two of them stood up while the other three held down the council mage. One of the men that were standing offered me his hand and said, "come with me, you will be safe with us."

I sighed and said, "But you won't be safe with me, everyone I have ever cared for have died. I am unsafe."

"I doubt that, just come with us to our guild and we can teach you our ways."

I took his hand not knowing what I was getting myself into, I followed them out of the town and toward the mountain that loomed overhead. When we reached the mountain they lead me into a cave that had a secret opening in the back, the entrance opened to a tunnel that lead us deep inside of the mountain.

I looked up at the leader and asked, "What is your name mister?"

The man turned to me and said, "Michael, and yours young one?"

"Shi no ryū, I'm not sure what it means but whenever I say it, it scares people."

"It means Dragon of death, how did you come by this name Shi no ryū? were you raised by a dragon or something?"

I shook my head and said, "My father said that I have a dragon birthmark on by back and he found me in a village where all the villagers had been killed by a disease caused by my magic."

He smiled and asked, "How old were you when you took you first life, two or three?"

I shook my head again and said, "I killed my parents with my first breath and I took the lives of those villagers by the time I was a week old, you see my magic is poisonous, I have caused the death of thousands. I have no control over this power and I can only stay here for at the very least a year before I have to move on or you and your guild will start to die off."

"If what you say is true then you could be an asset to our guild, all we have to do is help you master your powers then you would be able to help us get our revenge on fairy tail."

I had heard of fairy tail before, my father had spoken of them many times telling of how he was once a member of their guild but left due to an argument he had with the master of the guild. He told most of his stories about a child there named Natsu, a dragon slayer, whose powers grew each day.

I looked up at him and said, "If my powers are able to be tamed then I would like to meet the mage known as Natsu."

One of the men who was dragging the Council Mage said, "You want to fight Natsu. Then you would have to take to the master, he can help you prepare for that fight."

The leader spoke up again and said, "And if my suspicions are right then you may be the one who will finally be able to fuse with the special Lacrima that he has made that combines a person's energy with that of the natural element that they are bound to. You would be the first and possibly the only, though it will hurt and it has a high chance of killing you."

"I'll do it, I've spent my life worrying whether or not I would end the life of everyone, if this is a chance to control this virtually uncontrollable energy then I will accept." I said with enthusiasm and vigor.

They all smiled at my resolve and lead me to the center of the mountain. After hours of walking we finally reached what seemed to be a thriving city floating on lava. The temperature was comfortable and the air breathable due to magic orbs that floated over the city.

I was lead deep into the city to the tallest building, it was a marvelous sight. The building was more like a tower or spire shooting into the sky, diamonds, emeralds, and rubies covered the lava rock structure in a way that was awe inspiring and too soon I was lead inside. We walked into the center of the otherwise uneventful room and then the floor elevated, lifting us high into the sky.

After a few moments the floor stopped at a door. Michael opened the door and led me into a brightly light room the others staying behind. I followed Michael to the end of the room where a throne sat. Sitting upon the throne was a middle aged man with long grey hair and a long grey beard. He was wearing blue robes and held a golden scepter covered in jewels.

Michael kneeled down in front of the man and said, "Master I have brought a child of death who wishes to test his strength against your Lacrima."

The master observed me and said, "So you believe that you will not be killed by the overwhelming abilities of the Lacrima that I have created."

I bowed and said, "I do not know if I will live or die, if I die then it was meant to be, but if I live then I was meant to survive on this world. Whether this choice leads to the suffering of others or their salvation that has yet to be established."

The master smiled and said, "That is a very nice speech and you understand that by doing this you may lose control of whatever powers that you have."

"I already have no control over my powers, they worst that could happen is that by doing this everyone in this mountain dies, and the best possibility is that I gain control over my abilities."

He smiled again and raised his scepter, a beam of light struck the large red diamond on the top of the scepter and struck the floor in front of me. A pedestal and the master stepped down from his throne and walked toward me. On the pedestal was a box he opened it revealing a syringe filled with a black energy.

The master lifted the syringe and lifted my arm. He pressed the needle into the inside of my elbow and pressed the plunger. The blackness entered my arm and traveled through my veins turning them all black, the energy struck my heart and every ounce of energy that had seeped out of my body rushed to me causing Michael and the Master to be flung backwards. The master landed in his throne and Michael slammed into one of the walls, I felt my body heat up and I coughed.

The illness I realized. I had been struck by the illness, which I was once told I was immune to, but an over charge of power could overload my body and cause me to become ill, I passed out.

Thank you for reading, let me know if you like the changes and what guild you want Shi no ryū to enter, whichever guild has the most by the end of the week he shall enter. thanks again for reading would appreciate support.

TTFN


	2. Chapter 2, meeting Fairy tail

Okay, my next chapter hope you enjoy please review.

**Hell on Earth**

Chapter two

Michaels POV

I stood over the child who look as if he was in great pain, The master stood up out of his chair and said, "The boy will be fine."

I turned to him and said, "But the boy looks as if he is rejecting the Lacrima."

The master shook his head and said, "The boy's body has accepted the Lacrima already, but his mind was overwhelmed by his power and his body cant handle that overwhelming energy at the moment, but as his body adapts to the Lacrima the stress on his mind will lessin. What is his power anyway?"

I looked at him and said, "He told us he had the power over death."

The Master looked shocked and said, "Take him to the top of the tower, NOW!"

I nodded and lifted the child into my arms and ran to the elevator. The doors opened infront of me and the moment I was in the elevator it shot skyward through the topp of the mountain and into the sky above the clouds. The boy's eyes opened and he said a word that I've never heard before but filled me with dread, 'Acnologia.'

Robert, my second lieutenant, said, "Isn't that the name of the dragon that The Master drew the Lacrima's basic essence from, the dragon who sleeps in the depths of this mountain."

I nodded my head and asked, "How can this child know his name." I looked down at the child who seemed to be asleep again, his eyelids flashed open revealing pitch black eyes that dug deep into my soul.

The elevator stopped at a door, I throw open the door and dropped the child into the bed that was in the back. I ran back to the elevator and at shot back down to the throne room, I stepped out of the elevator and said, "He knows Acnologia somehow, he said that name and his eyes turned black."

The master looked up and smiled, he said, "So the Lacrima has entered his brain already, I'll go visit him when his transformation is complete."

"Why did you have me put him in the sky room if you were going to visit him later?"

"Remember what happened last time, the mage exploded and his magic crashed into your men freezing them, that child was right, if he had exploded is energy would have killed us all, now if he explodes the energy will be held in that room."

I nodded accepting what he said, and I was worried about the child, he didn't look alright when I had left him.

Shi No Ryū's POV

I opened my eyes to find the master sitting over me, I asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks, though your body seemed to be trying to push your powers out of your body, you finally adapted completely to the new powers that you have, though they are different to any dragon slayer power that I have seen." The master said, with a smirk across his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Your powers seem to have manifested into a kind of form magic along with the regular dragon slayer magic you can morph your energies to fit almost any situation."

The next year I spent in the training room mastering my new powers, when the master was finally satisfied with my development he sent me on a mission with Michael.

We were to punish a group of people who refused to pay what they owed the guild. When we got there though I was filled with anxiety, I had expected a group of men who would put up a descent fight but instead they were a small poor family. I looked at Michael and saw the pity in his eyes along with a determination to follow his orders. I couldn't allow him to hurt this family, I looked back at them and saw them staring at me with hope in their eyes, as if my very presence would allow Michael to show mercy.

That was the first time I hadn't seen fear in the eyes of those I approached, I closed my eyes and wished for the strength to protect this family. Michael was a third generation dragon slayer and he had beaten me time and time again in training. But unknown to them all I had been developing my life and death magic as opposed to my dragon slayer magic in secret, I had two new powers that came with becoming a dragon slyer, one took life and one gave it. I was stronger than him and would prove it if it came down to that.

Michael asked, "Do you have the money?" They shook their heads, fear overtaking the hope that had appeared in them, he continued, "Shino now is time to prove yourself a member of our guild, teach these no gooders a lesson."

I stepped in front of Michael and saw the family start to quake in terror. I whispered, "No I can't hurt anybody else."

Michael scowled and said, "Then step aside and watch what we do to those who disobey our guild."

I turned around to face Michael and said, "I can't let you hurt them either."

"Step aside now or be punished." Michael almost yelled in frustration.

I closed my eyes and summoned forth my powers, I placed my fist in my hand and said, "I summon the talon of Acnologia, the demon dragon, dipped in the poison of my blood and sharpened by the bodies of the lives he took." I opened my eyes and a black sword was in my hands flowing with a black fog emitting from it.

Michael stepped forward and said, "That trick is useless and you know it, and what was that about poisonous blood, ha." He lifted his hand and summoned forth black flames from his hand and charged at me yelling, "Black fire dragon iron fist."

I blocked his attack with my sword and the poison on the blade caused his arm to turn black and the poison traveled up his arm and towards his face he passed out and I ran over to him drawing out the poison so that he didn't die. I made the sword disappear and turned to the family, the mother was on her feet and walking toward me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and thanked me for what I had done.

After they had all said their thanks I told them, "The only safe place for you if Fairy tail, I will help you get to them but I still need to train before I can think of joining a guild blindly again."

"Thank you, but how will we get there, we don't have the money to travel that far, or to stay at an inn."

I smiled and said, "I've been surviving off the land for as long as I can remember, I will keep us alive through this, it will take a long time but I am sure that we can make it." I looked at the family, one girl and one boy, and a mother and father, I smiled and said, "Definitely."

After we had traveled a mile I heard the little girl's stomach growl, I turned to the mother and asked, "How long has it been since last ate?"

She smiled sadly and said, "two days."

I shook my head and lead them down a game trail deep into the forest and made camp in a small clearing I said, "Wait here, I'll get you something to eat."

As I left the clearing I whispered, "I summon the bow of safeguard to help feed this forsaken family and the arrows of the hunt to lead my shot true." A bow appeared in my hands and a quiver of arrows appeared on my back. I shot a deer and gutted it and skinned it, then dragged it back to the camp sight where the children slept under the cover I had made for them and the mother struggled to keep the fire they had made alive.

I carved up the deer and prepared them to be cooked over the fire and told the mother to watch over them as they cooked, while I looked for fire wood.

I got back to the campsite with an armload of fire wood to find the children awake again staring at the cooking meat with drool coming out of their mouths. I laughed a little and stoked up the fire again with plenty of wood to keep the fire alive for hours to come. After an hour the food had finished cooking and everyone ate with a ravenous nature other than me, I refused to eat, thinking of the past.

The mother saw me not eating and said, "You need to eat to build up strength for the travel we have yet."

I smiled at her and nodded taking the cooked deer that she offered me. I ate that and watched as they each fell asleep, I watched over the meat as it cooked and stored it for the next morning then put an invisibility shield around the campsite to protect against prying eyes.

The next day I led them out of the forest then crafted five horses out of magic to let us ride them across country to Magnolia. I watched as they progressively got healthier and stronger, and started to think of them as family.

It took us two years to make it to Magnolia and when we got there I led them into the castle like guild that was fairy tale. The first thing we heard was the sound of yelling from two guys about some kind of fight. I heard someone say, "Natsu, not again." I looked around and saw a dark haired man wearing nothing but a pair of shorts glaring into the face of a red headed man with a white scarf and a red vest. Vanessa, the mother, said, "The redheaded one is Natsu and the dark hair one is Grey."

I looked at her and she smiled at me, I looked around ignoring the ruckus that Natsu was making and found a short elderly man who looked to be in charge. I walked over to him and said, "I have a family here who is in need of protection, they have no money but would be grateful if you could help them."

He examined me and said, "What's in it for you, and what's in it for me?"

I sighed and said, "You would feel a warmth in your heart because you did the right thing and I would be happy just knowing I didn't waist the last two years searching for your guild, hoping that you would help this family to finally feel salvation from the dark guild that has been chasing us across this great country."

"Again I ask, what is in it for you, you seem to be a powerful mage, why not stay with them?" he asked thoughtfully.

I looked into his eyes and said, "It is still not safe for me to be part of society yet, maybe one day I'll come back here and join your guild, but until then could you watch over this family?"

He nodded and said, "I'll watch over them for you if you promise to visit once in a while."

"I promise." I smiled at him and said, "I shall return," I turned to the family and said, "Goodbye."

The little girl about the age of six ran up to me and hugged me, I hugged her back and she whispered into my ear, "my name is Jessica, please come back to me, I'll miss you."

I hugged her tighter and said, "whenever you want to see me just call out my name and I'll come as fast as I can."

She stepped back out of our embrace and asked, "What is your name again?"

"Shi no Ryū, just remember what I told you. Anytime, just know I won't show up right away."

She nodded and I smiled turning to the rest of the family, I said to the young man of 7 years, "Jonny take care of your sister." He nodded wiping a tear out of his eye. Vanessa watch over you children with everything you have, and Jack protect your family with the magic in you. And I want each of you to train your abilities as best you can so that you can better support each other alright." They each agreed and we said our final goodbyes.

I walked out the door and then out of the city when I heard Jessica call out my name, I smiled and turned around she was standing at the edge of town she waved at me and I waved back before turning around and heading off to an unknown adventure.

Hope you enjoyed the changes, still waiting to find out which guild you want him to enter, please let me know.

TTFN


	3. Chapter 3, the Tragedy

Okay, I have a feeling that this one isn't good enough but I hope it's alright. Please read and review.

**Hell on Earth**

Chapter 3, the Tragedy.

I was on the road for two weeks when I enter an inn at Oshabana I sat down at a table and ate a meal. While I ate I overheard someone talking in the table next to mine, "Did you hear? Gildarts was sent to find a child who has caused the death of thousands. And did you hear who sent them the job?"

The guy next to him asked, "Who?"

"A guy dragon slayer previously from a dark guild, I think his name was michael."

I stood up to fast and the chair legs grated against the ground, the two men turned arouned to look at me. I stared at them for a few seconds then headed out of the inn having thrown money onto the table to pay for the meal. I hurried out of the inn and heard someone follow me out of the inn. I turned into an ally and spun around to face the people following me.

They were the two people talking about Michael, I asked, "What do you want from me?"

The one who first spoke in the inn said, "You have a high bounty on your head, come with us quietly or you will suffer."

"Did the bounty state that I was a dragon slayer and a creation mage?"

The second mand asked, "What is a creation mage?"

The first man said, "A creation mage is a mage who can create almost anything out of their element of magic."

I looked between them and said, "You two know what my element is right?"

They looked at each other and I said, "I summon the swords of life and death, where one heals one kills, bring forth the powers of yin and yang."

In my hands I held two katanas the one in my right hand was black and glowing with dark energy and the one in my left hand was white and glowing with light energy. I stepped towards them and the first one said, "I am a ice mage, almost the same thing as a creation mage, and my friend here is a fire mage, you won't make it out of here unscathed."

I smiled as they summoned magic into their hands, the ice mage summoned a broad sword and the fire mage made his fists blaze, covered in fire. The ice mage moved first, he swung his sword at me and I parried with my white sword then swung the black sword at him. He dodged and jumped back giving room for the fire mage to step forward.

The fire mage shot a blast at me and then charged thinking that I would block one and be unprepared for the second attack. I slashed the blast of fire in two and trust the white sword into his chest, he colapsed unconcious and the ice mage charged forward ready to skewer me with his broad sword. I lifted the black Katana so that the handle was above the blade with the point facing towrds the ground.

His ice sword was cut in two and my blade was next to his face, I said, "Take your friend and leave now if you want to keep your life." The man nodded helped his now half concious friend to his feet and half ran out of the ally.

A voice behind me said, "That was impressive, but to disarm yourself before you made sure that there was no risk was foolish seeing as how it takes so long to summon those swords."

I turned around to face the voice and saw a man standing before me, this man had orange hair and was wearing a black cloak that covered old wounds on his torso and a pair of blue pants with a three strap belt and grey boats on each shoulder of the cloak were three clasps that layed over his shoulders.

I said to him, "yeah it was stupid of me but I'm only eight so what do you expect."

He smiled and said, "are you really the one that killed all those people and destroyed those villages?"

I sighed and said, "Yes I am, but I didn't do it on purpose, I couldn't control my magic, it just flowed out of me with deadly force."

He nodded as if he understood then asked, "How did you gain control over your powers?"

I said, "A Lacrima extracted from Acnologia." He looked as if he was shocked and was slighty dumb founded. I took that moment to turn and run, when I got out of the ally I summoned a horse and throw myself onto its back and sent the horse raceing across town the man yelling behind me for me to wait.

I rode the horse to a magic shop and unsummoned it. I walked inside and walked up to the counter and said, "I need a special summoning key, like the celestial keys but these keys are special made to summon spirits that belong to the moons phases."

The store owner looked around the store then flipped the open sign to closed. He walked towards me and said, "How did you learn about those keys, they were kept secret because there has only been one man to ever master them, and he was called the master of death. He had a special for of magic that could bring life or end it."

I lifted my right hand and a black fog lifted out of it, Then I lifted my left hand and a black fog lifted out of it. The store owner gasped and said, "How did you aquire that magic?"

I smiled sadly and said, "I was born with the power over death and was injected with a Lacrima that gave me the power over life."

The store owner's eyes widened and said, "Where was the Lacrima extracted?"

"Not where but from whom, The Lacrima was extracted from the dragon sleeping in the raging mountains. If I remember right he was called Acnologia."

The shop owner nodded and said, "Then you may be the only one who can master these keys." He went into a back room and came back with a golden case that had silver hinges on the long side and a silver lock on the opposing side.

He unlocked the case and opened it, inside were 15 white keys and 15 black keys each with a picuture of a phase of the moon. The shop keeper said, "each key is strongest on the night of the corrisponding moon phase. But each key can be used at any time, though what the spirit that comes from them will look like or how they will act no one knows so be careful, especially be careful of the new moon, and the full moon, only use it when absolutely necessary."

I nodded and said, "What do I owe you?"

He stared at me and said, "You don't owe me anything, just promise me that you will do your best to master these keys."

"I promise to do my best."

"I guess that is the best I can get," he pulled out two rings and placed fifteen keys on each ring then handed them to me. I latched the black key ring to my right side and the white key ring to the left side. I thanked the store owner again then left out the front door, mounted my horse and left the town at full speed. I headed east to Shirotsume and then into the forgotten desert where I began my training. Always weary of Gildarts, who was undoubtidly hot on my trail.

I trained for three years in the desert I first mastered the keys, each key held the spirit of lizard like creature, though the full and new moon keys held creatures that looked more like dragons but could only be used on the nights that the moon occurred, though if I trained longer I could even do that.

The second thing I mastered was the creation magic, by the time I finished working with that power I could summon almost anything without chanting, and they no longer gave off a fog.

The last thing I mastered was my Dragon slayer abilities, I built them up to become more powerful and have higher damage.

One day I heard my name screamed to the heavens and instantly I summoned the full moon dragon. I gave little thought about what it was until I was two miles away from Magnolia, I looked down at the white beast below me and saw that it was a dragon, full sized.

I desummoned it while still in the air and fell to the ground, I spun three times in the air before summoning a horse below me, I landed on the horse and we instantly charged towards Magnolia.

We entered the gates and I made the horse speed up even faster, I charged into the fairy tail courtyard and the horse desolved below me, I landed on my feet and ran into the guild. Everyone in the guild looked up at me and stared with a mournful gaze, I looked around and saw that only a third of the guild was here. I heard a whispering and then running feet to my left. I turned and was instantly enveloped in a nine year old's arms.

With me only being eleven we were about the same size, I heard her voice say, "I thought you said you would come back and visit, you never came, I tried calling for you in my prayers every night, but you never came. But with this terrible news I finally yelled your name, but it only took you an hour to get here, how is that possible? Were you already on your way?"

I said, "I was in the forgotten desert, I flew a dragon most of the way here. And what terrible news?"

She pulled away from me and said, "That's not funny, everyone knows what happened how could you joke about it?"

I looked at her in confusion and said, "Jessica, I seriously have no clue what your talking about."

She looked upset and said, "The dragon Acnologia killed natsu and the others when they went to test to see who would become an S-class wizard." As she spoke her voice got loader and loader until she was yelling.

I was in complete shock, I stepped back and stammered, "Acnologia, no it cant be… I'll kill them."

Everyone was staring at me again and I said, "I'll be back one day when I finish this, if Gildarts returns before then tell him that I'll be at the Raging Volcano in the north."

A man with blue hair and a stubble of a goatie said, "What does Gildarts have to do with you, and why is the Raging Volcano so important?"

I responded, "Gildarts took a mission to find me, and Acnologia was sleeping under The raging Volcano for as long as I can remember and probably longer then that."

Jessica said with a sad and angry voice, "What connection do you have with Acnologia?"

I turned back to her and said, "In a way he was who taught me to be a dragon slayer and taught me creation magic."

The blue haired man said, "You learned from Acnologia."

"I didn't learn from him, I was injected with Lacrima extracted from his very soul. I learned from his experience, in theory I am as strong as he is, if not stronger." I said looking at the floor.

"Why do you need to go to the Raging Volcano if Acnologia is awake?"

"Because the dark guild guarding him are probably who woke him."

I walked out the door before anything else could be said. I heard my name whispered and I sent some energy to wrap around Jessica in a form of a hug. I turned around and saw that everyone was outside of the guild watching me, I smiled once and made wings come out of my back. I heard someone gasp as I flew away.

When I got far enough away from the town of Magnolia I summoned the dragon again and had him fly me to the raging mountain where the battle would begin.

Hope you like, please R&R

TTFN


	4. Chapter 4, The Raging Volcano

I hope that this chapter holds up to your praise

**Hell on Earth**

Chapter 4, the Raging Volcano

It was already deep into the night when I had left the guild of Fairy tail, now the sun was rising and the dragon was starting to disappear. I heard a voice in my head say, "It is too risky for us to stay summoned out of our lunar cycle, your power is still insufficient of the task, when the moon is either full or new summon me or my brother and we will train you to build up your powers so that you may be able to summon us out of our lunar cycle."

I said, "Okay," The dragon laughed and then completely disintegrated and I fell towards the lake we had been crossing, I was falling a mile shy of Clover Town and it looked like my landing would hurt.

I tried to summon a large bird but kept falling short of the task, my power having been depleted by summoning a dragon twice in one day and then keeping it summoned for several hours. I plummeted towards the great lake below me.

All of a sudden a giant flying boat came out of nowhere and caught me. A short man walked toward me on the deck of the ship, he had a distinctively big, somewhat rectangular face, with a large flat nose which always seems to be shining, and prominent cheekbones.

He has dark eyes and thick eyebrows, plus some stubble around his mouth and a prominent chin. His orange hair was kept in a wavy style with many curved spikes jutting outwards, with one acting as a fringe on the left side of his face.

He wore a white suit with elbow-long sleeves, with distinctive pants ending below his knees in dark hems, adorned by Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over an orange shirt covered in many dark leaf motifs, possessing sleeves reaching down below his elbows and closed around the neck by a red bow tie, and elegant light shoes paired with light socks.

The left part of his chest was adorned by a large flower reminiscent of a rose, and a wide, dark belt was seen hanging over his right hip, with several flasks attacked to it, containing what seemed to be perfume.

I got up and stared back at him and said, "Who are you, and how did you know I needed assistance?"

The man said, "I am Ichiya and I didn't come to help you I was on my way to fairy tail when you came falling out of the sky."

"Well I thank you for catching me, even if it was by accident, but I need to be going in the opposite direction, so goodbye, and thank you again." I ran to the side of the boat and jumped over the railing.

I dove into the water that was now much closer and distinctively heard someone yell out the word Men as I fell to the ocean. I used a little of what energy that I had left to propel me forward through the water by sending it out of my feet, and made it to Clover Town.

I climbed out of the water and headed toward an inn, I bought a room and stayed there that night. The next morning I woke up in the bed at the inn feeling as if I couldn't move, I sat up with difficulty and felt power being drawn out of me. I shot out of the bed and ran outside of the inn and saw who was drawing out my powers.

Michael stood across the road from the inn he was about six feet tall at the age of roughly twenty two years of age, he had dark hair and was wearing a red over coat that covered his other clothes. He held a crystal in his hand, half of it was black the other half was white.

Now that I knew what was drawing upon my powers I summoned a bow and some arrows, I notched an arrow and shot it at the crystal. Michael pulled the crystal out of the line of fire of the first arrow just in time to avoid being struck by the arrow. I had already fired off two more arrows though and the third struck the crystal causing it to explode and my energy to surge back into me.

When all my energy was my own again I charged at Michael and grabbed his face, I lifted him into the air and grew wings out of my back to allow me to carry him out of the city. I carried him to the east side of the lake and set him down, he jumped back and said, "Why don't you come with me back to the guild and we can have a talk with The Master about what happened so many years ago."

I stepped towards him and said, "I'm already on my way back to the guild, but not to seek retribution, I'm on my way there for only one reason. I'm going to destroy that guild for letting Acnologia escape."

Michael looked generally confused, as if he had no idea what I was talking about. I said, "Acnologia woke up and destroyed two thirds of Fairy tail, I am going to get my answers than I'm going to destroy your precious guild."

Michael smiled and said, "Then let me join you on your quest."

I shook my head and said, "I plan on destroying that Volcano, I don't plan on making it out alive."

Michael said, "Then all the better that I accompany you and safe guard the only thing that my master did right."

I shook my head and started to walk away followed closely by Michael. We walked for fifteen days, each night I would summon a beast with one of my keys and train with them, The spirit of the full moon had told me to train with him and his brother, I thought why not train with all the spirits of the moon. When the fifteenth night came and I summoned the black dragon, I asked him, "Your brother said that you would train me, so will you?"

I heard an angry growl and a voice spoke in my head saying, "I cannot train you if you are not at your full potential when you summon me, your friend there is holding you back, destroy him and you will have the strength to last my training."

I heard Michael whimpered and I turned around, he was looking at the ground as if he had done something wrong, I asked him, "What did you do?"

He kept looking at the ground so I stepped forward and asked again. He looked up at me and I saw sadness in his eye, he pulled open his overcoat revealing five large crystals on his torso. The voice of the dragon screamed in our heads, 'Where did you get those? Those are crystalized souls of dragons, Shino, you must get them from him now before he takes your soul to.'

I stepped towards him and he started to run, the dragon's tail blocked his escape and he froze in place. I approached him and he spun around to face me, I punched him in the face and he fell over unconscious. I opened his overcoat and pulled the five crystals out of his pockets. When I had all five of them and the shards of the sixth they all started to glow black and white even the shards.

After a moment they started absorbing into me, I felt my power surge and turned to the dragon and asked, "What is happening?"

He stared at me and said, 'The souls accepted you and your powers, that has only ever happened to a dragon, the dragon who has absorbed the most other dragon souls is Acnologia. I don't know how you were able to absorb a dragon's soul.'

I stood up and said, "So am I strong enough to train now?"

'Yes child, you are more than strong enough.'

We trained all night, I was taught how to control my new found power and we worked to amplify my powers even further. Morning had come without us knowing and he was still summoned when noon came, he mentioned this to me as I sat down to take a break.

We laughed at the advancement that I had made, mainly due to the dragon souls. Michael woke up and looked around, he asked where am I. he saw me and yelled, "Shino, I can't believe you're okay. He saw something and asked, how long have I been out, you look so much older. How long has it been since you protected that family? A couple months?"

I looked at the dragon and then back at Michael and said, "It's been roughly five years." I looked at the dragon who called himself Yang, and asked, "What could have caused this?"

Yang said, 'The dragon souls could have been controlling him with the magic from the person who crystalized them. Michael, who gave you those crystals?'

Michael said, "The Master gave them to me and said, that I would be able to save Shino with them. And actually that's the last thing that I remember." He opened his jacket then looked at me and asked, "Where are the crystals?"

I shook my head and looked at Yang thinking about what I should say, Michael finally took a good look at Yang and he yelled, "DRAGON! Where did it come from? All the dragons disappeared in the year 777, how can this one be here?"

I smiled and Yang laughed, I said, "Yang is a spirit of the moon, and his time will end soon for roughly one month."

Michael looked at me and Yang said, 'I think that my time here is up see you again soon.'

Yang vanished as if he had never been there, I looked at Michael and said, "Let's get a move on, we still have a long way to go before we can destroy the guild."

"Destroy what guild?" Michael asked with suspicion.

I smiled and said, "your guild, they betrayed both of us, now we are taking our revenge."

Michael stood up and said, "I can't destroy my guild, my father is the Master."

I looked at him and said, "Then turn around and head your own way, I will destroy your guild either way. I believe that they unleashed Acnologia on Fairy tail."

"No one controls Acnologia except his son Zeref, and Zeref has been missing for years."

I shook my head and said, "Your guild was his guardian and they let him go so they are responsible, this will probably be the last time we see each other so goodbye."

I turned away and summoned a horse that I leapt onto. I rode off with Michael watching my back, fifteen days later I arrived at the raging mountain. Things had changed, the volcano had been torn in two and the guild had moved itself out of the volcano's depths.

I walked into the village toward what looked like the headquarters. I entered the house which was much less elegant than the previous headquarters. I walked through the door and saw The Master sitting at a desk staring into a glass orb, he looked up at me and stared for a moment not recognizing me. he said, "What do you need child?"

I said, "I want to know why you woke Acnologia."

This startled him, he stood up and walked around the desk. He said, "Only my generals knew that Acnologia was sleeping under the Volcano, my generals and a small child who escaped from me five…"

I smiled and said, "Yes, that child, the one that refused to harm a helpless family, you know you shouldn't have started with something that required forcing suffering on a helpless family on a child who felt the blood of thousands were already on his hands."

The Master stepped closer to me and said, "What can a child do to me, a master of a guild? What do you expect to get, revenge for those fools of Fairy tail?"

I smiled and said, "You underestimate me because I am a child but you should know that I have the keys of the moon with me, and I absorbed all six of the dragon souls you sent with Michael, in doing so I freed him of your curse."

He looked shocked and said, "How could you know that those were dragon's souls? How did you get those keys? They were only legend and their location was hidden even from Acnologia."

"A dragon told me what the souls were, and I learned their location from one of the tales my father told me when I was little." I responded with a smirk.

He took a step back scared out of his mind, I stepped toward him and he ran to his desk, he opened a drawer and pulled out a sword that glowed black. I smiled and summoned an identical sword out of death magic and then I summoned a white sword with the same style.

He stammered, "How, it took me three years to summon this sword, how can you summon them in an instant?"

"Training," I said as I charged toward him prepared to duel to the death. He split his sword in two and charged at me in turn.

Okay, not my favorite chapter but I like okay enough, please review.

TTFN


End file.
